Owari
by BlackRose9213
Summary: De cuando Karai y Abril por fin se casan, y de lo que pasa en su noche de bodas, contenido explicito entren con precaución


Disclaimers: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para este fic, hecho por pedido y sin esperar una paga.

Owari

─Y ahora, por el poder conferido en mí por el estado de Nueva York, ahora yo las declaro oficialmente casadas, puede...─ empezó a citar el juez, cuando vio que la pareja de mujeres jóvenes delante de él no habían esperado a que diera el anuncio de que podían besarse, pues se estaban besando apasionadamente─ seguir besando a la novia─ declaró el juez derrotado de que pasaran por encima de su autoridad.

Y con esas palabras fue oficial que Abril O'Neal y Hamato Miwa, alias Karai, estaban casadas en sagrado matrimonio. Habían pasado un par de meses desde su viaje de aniversario en Hawái, y cabía decir que tanto los del Clan del Pie de Karai, como las Tortugas, los Mutánimales, Casey y el papá de Abril habían echado la casa por la ventana para volver la fiesta algo inolvidable. Abril se encontraba vestido con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, y Karai con un kimono de bodas blanco con detalles morados, que en cierto modo emulaban a su forma de serpiente.

Como las existencia de los Mutantes era más que conocida por la gente de Nueva York debido a lo ocurrido por la invasión Kraang, y los más constantes avistamientos de Mutantes en la ciudad en el lugar podían estar todos los conocidos de la pareja, humanos y Mutantes por igual, podían estar sin que el reverendo que estaba casando a las chicas entrara en un directo pánico. En el recinto se encontraban las Tortugas, de las cuales Mikey llevaba en brazos una foto de Splinter de cuando todavía era humano junto con la madre de Karai, y Donatello parecía llorar por algo más que ser sensible, Casey, quien parecía también aguantándose para no romper a llorar, el padre de Abril, Shinigami, Cabeza Metálica quien llevaba en una hielera en brazos a Gatito Helado, los Mutánimales, Jack Kurtzman, Murakami-san, Mona Lisa y el Comandante Sal, Renet, Muckman e incluso el Consejo Ultrom, Napoleón Bonarana y su clan de ranas Mutantes, Sir Malachi y el Doctor Cluckingsworth. Todos ellos amigos y conocidos de la pareja que querían estar presentes en una fecha tan importante como su boda.

─¿Qué harán ahora que están casadas?─ preguntó Renet, quien al parecer los visitaba desde una época en la que ya era una Maestra del Tiempo completa, pues ahora usaba un atuendo constante de una túnica blanca con detalles azules, un peto azul marino y ya no usaba su casco.

─Además de aprovechar la antigua sede del Clan del Pie de Destructor como hogar, lo usaremos para empezar nuestro nuevo clan ninja, mientras que dejaremos que Shinigami se encargue de dirigir el nuevo Clan del Pie, y que los chicos inicien a volver a asentar el Clan Hamato─ explicó Karai a la Maestra del Tiempo.

─¿Así que ahora habrán tres clanes ninja en Nueva York?─ preguntó el señor Kurtzman con interés.

─Si no contamos el Clan del Pie de Destructor que sigue bajo el control de Garra de Tigre─ explicó Abril. Casi cinco años desde que habían derrotado a Kavaxas y su intento de entregar el mundo a los Demodragones, y aunque Garra de Tigre hubiese declarado una tregua no significaba que no hubiera roces.

─Aunque el Clan de Dragón Serpiente tomará tanto a Mutantes como humanos─ agregó Karai. Las Tortugas decidieron destinar el recién renacido Clan Hamato a recibir Mutantes como sus reclutas, mientras que el Nuevo Clan del Pie tendría únicamente humanos, no por prejuicio, Shinigami jamás sería alguien prejuiciosa, sino para equilibrar que los otros clanes tendrían Mutantes entre sus filas.

─¡Chicas!─ escucharon la voz de Miguel Angel, quien las sorprendió con un abrazo sorpresivo. A unos pasos podían ver a Leo, Rafa y Donnie, el cual parecía deprimido─ Me da mucho gusto por ustedes─ declaró la Tortuga Bromista con una sonrisa contenta.

─Muchas gracias, Mikey─ agradeció Abril con sinceridad. Los chicos fueron los que la introdujeron al mundo que finalmente la condujo hacia su esposa, y fuera de eso eran sin duda sus mejores amigos junto con Casey.

Mientras las chicas hablaban con Migue Angel, Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello veían la conversación desde un par de metros de distancia. La Tortuga de Banda Azul mentiría si dijera que no le dolió descubrir que Karai, en quien se había interesado desde que la conoció, resultara más interesada en tener una relación con Abril, pero igual seguía siendo su amiga y rival, y una muestra de madurez era aceptar que su felicidad no era con él… madurez que él desearía que Rafa demostrara, pues la Tortuga Violenta no dejaba de mofarse de la miseria de Donnie porque Abril se había enamorado de alguien más. Aún recordaba cuando fue de Donnie por quien se enteraron de la relación de las chicas, poco después de derrotar a Kavaxas.

Había sido una mañana normal, cuando escucharon a su hermano gritar desconsolado, como si hubiese descubierto que Mikey había intentado usar su centrifuga para hacer malteadas otra vez. Pero al correr a la que era la habitación y laboratorio de su hermano científico, lo vieron en su cama, sosteniendo su T-Phone y llorando casi peor que en el funeral del Sensei.

Cuando le preguntaron a Donatello qué demonios le pasaba, éste les reveló una noticia que tampoco Leo tomaría bien: Eran fotos que evidenciaban que Abril tenía una nueva relación, y para colmo con ninguna otra que Karai. Y por lo que se veía en las fotos, eran dolorosamente obvias dos cosas, en primero que llevaban un rato siendo pareja, y en segundo que estaban por demás acarameladas.

Las reacciones de las Tortugas habían sido las esperadas: Mikey se emocionó de alegría por su amiga y su hermana adoptiva, Rafa se burló de la mala suerte de sus dos hermanos, pues las chicas en las que ambos estaban interesados acabaron haciéndose pareja entre ellas, Leo suspiró con pesadez, pero no tenía caso objetar o enojarse, igual él y Karai nunca habían sido nada oficial, y la verdad estaba la cuestión de que eran hermanos adoptivos, pues el maestro Splinter, el padre de Karai, lo había criado a él como un hijo. Y Donnie…

Decir que Donatello estaba triste porque "su pequeña chinchilla" se había… "encontrado otra madriguera" era quedarse corto. La verdad Donnie lloraba más que cuando perdieron al Sensei, y rabiaba más que cuando se Mikey arruinó la centrifuga que le había costado encontrar por usarla para hacer malteadas. Incluso lloraba que para él era el fin del Mundo. Y que Casey llegara quince minutos después llorando de igual modo no ayudaba nada.

Por fortuna hasta cierto nivel para los Hermanos de Azul, Rojo y Naranja, Donnie y Casey, en uno de sus escasos momentos de llevarse bien, habían decidido salir a desahogar sus penas patrullando, golpeando a algunos Dragones Purpuras e incluso tomando en contra de las convicciones del Genio Purpura. Lo que si les desconcertó fue que Donnie no llegara sino hasta la mañana siguiente, con un extraño cojeo, que explicó como un accidente enfrenando a unos roba coches, y no queriendo dar muchos detalles de su noche con Casey. Y con eso Leo decidió volver al momento en que se encontraba.

─¿Y están emocionadas por donde irán de Luna de Miel?─ preguntó el líder de las Tortugas, en un intento de distraer del berrinche que Donatello y Casey parecían querer armar por ver a su amada pelirroja casada con alguien más. Ambas chicas rieron suavemente.

─Claro que sí, aunque la verdad me sorprende que Mikey aceptara aportar para un viaje al Caribe por nuestra Luna de Miel─ señaló la mutante viperina.

─Sí, ya saben que yo… esperen, ¿cómo que "acepté aportar para un viaje"?─ declaró la Tortuga Skater confundido. No recordaba que sus hermanos le pidieran ayuda para pagar el viaje de las chicas.

─Bueno, Mikey, ¿recuerdas esas historietas que dices haber buscado por toda la alcantarilla, esas que dices que valían mucho y estabas triste de no encontrar por ningún lado?─ preguntó Rafael con maliciosa burla.

─No… no lo hicieron...─ declaró Miguel Angel, no queriendo creer lo que sus hermanos habían hecho.

─Lo siento, Mikey, si ves el lado positivo, tú solito pagaste el viaje de las chicas─ dijo Leonardo levemente apenado, pues ya veía venir la reacción del Hermano de Naranja.

─¡NO!─ gritó el fanático de los cómics, dejándose caer de rodillas con tristeza. Algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajo por el drama causado por el patinador.

─Oigan, ¿dónde está Donatello?─ preguntó Karai con interés. No habían notado ni siquiera que su hermano adoptivo con afición a las Ciencias no se encontraba presente.

─Ahora que lo noto tampoco veo a Casey por ningún lado─ señaló Abril. Y justamente el fanático del hockey tampoco se veía por ninguna parte.

─Seguramente se cansaron y decidieron irse a descansar─ declaró Leonardo, buscando restarle importancia.

─Sí, ¿quién sabe? Igual hasta se fueron juntos─ agregó Rafael con algo de malicia en su comentario.

Decidieron hacer caso omiso a la falta de la Tortuga de Morado y el de la Máscara de Cráneo y siguieron con la fiesta, recibiendo Abril y Karai felicitaciones de todos sus conocidos y del afable suegro de Karai, llegando a recibir la sorpresa de que incluso Apoplex y Garra de Tigre habían enviado felicitaciones, aunque éste último bajo la explicación de que cómo hija adoptiva de Destructor, Karai merecía los respetos del Clan del Pie que aún se consideraban seguidores de Oroku Saki.

Finalmente, para las dos de la mañana, luego de una increíble celebración, ya se habían retirado casi todos los invitados, quedándose sólo las Tortugas que se hallaban presentes y los Mutánimales, los cuales insistieron a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra que se fueran al hotel, dejándoles a ellos la limpieza. Y justamente las dos se fueron al Hotel Fleur d'Blaeglublafluflaaeghflaa (donde Karai le pidió a su ahora esposa que le recordara luego comprar una camiseta con el nombre "francés" del hotel en la tienda de regalos) y fueron conducidas a la Suite de Luna de Miel, una hermosa habitación de amueblado blanco, con una gran cama con forma de corazón con sabanas rojas y cojines con forma de corazón.

Ya ahí solas, empezaron a besarse hasta estar cerca de la cama. Las dos de pie, frente a frente. Sus lenguas se encontraron, tenían ganas de hacerlo. Una de las manos manos de Karai asió una de las tetas de Abril, unos medianos pero generosos pechos que la pelirroja permitió que viera bajándose el frente de su vestido. Ahí la asiática no pudo resistirse a lanzar su boca a uno de sus suaves pezones. Amasó con su mano la teta a su ahora esposa mientras le comía el pezón, erecto, duro… un leve gemido salió de la garganta de la pelirroja. Ella también quería probar a su amada e hizo ademán de desarreglar su kimono para ver mis pechos, la pelinegra la ayudó y también le comió dulcemente los pechos haciendo que el coño de la japonesa palpitara mientras lo hacía. Karai la cogió de la cara y la volvió a besar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tocaban en ese sentido, Abril había insistido en mantener el celibato para hacerlo más especial cuando estuvieran ya casadas; ambas se tenían ganas. Karai ya había deshecho la parte superior de su kimono casi por completo, quedando expuesta hasta el ombligó. Suavemente coló su mano en el vestido de Abril, y ésta en respuesta se levantó suavemente el vestido para darle mejor acceso, mientras Karai introducía su mano para comprobar su humedad; lubricaba fantásticamente bien, estaba muy excitada y eso la pone a mil por hora; como una traviesa broma convirtió su mano en su forma de cabeza de serpiente, la cual le dio un siseante lametón a la vagina de la pelirroja, sacándole un gemido de gusto. Entre besos y mimos fueron deshaciendo su ropa hasta quedar las dos como sólo ellas (y admitámoslo en privacidad, Casey) se habían visto. El dedo corazón de la mutante viperina follo el coño de la pelirroja sin miramientos, entrando hasta el fondo. Entraba, salía, entraba, salía ayudado por sus movimientos de pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras nos seguíamos besando. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo, disfrutando que estaban solas y estaban en su completo derecho pues ahora eran esposas, pero recordando que debían levantarse temprano para tomar su vuelo a las Bahamas por la mañana, así que decidió que quería hacerla llegar al máximo placer cuanto antes. Aceleró sus movimientos, tocando su punto de placer en el interior de su coño. Metió otro dedo más para que Abril se sintiera más llena de ella, cuando sacaba los dedos rozaba su clitoris para subir la intensidad de placer y comenzó a latir, aprisionó los dedos de Karai cuando Karai empezó a notar lo cálido de su líquido, jadeó, bajito, en mi oído. Eso causó satisfacción a la mayor, la puso aún más cachonda y sin pensarlo continuó con sus movimientos frenéticos para que consiguiera llegar a tope cuando, de repente, la pelirroja soltó su chorro de gusto.

Empapó la mano de su ahora esposa, y el colchón de la cama, anunciando finalmente que había culminado, mientras Karai no sabía qué hacer con su mano empapada. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho por que Abril sin aviso metió su mano en su entrepierna y comienza a acariciar su clítoris, con dulzura. Ahora no podía besarla, así que la japonesa sencillamente se apoyó en su hombro y dejó que siguiera. Con algo de torpeza le dirige la mano, pensando que es normal que olvidara un poco de cómo tocarla, pues llevaban casi tres meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas, pero no tardo en encontrar el punto de placer de Karai, y cuando lo encontró no se contuvo ni tuvo piedad.

La sola situación de finalmente estar casadas, su Noche de Bodas, la culminación tan sexy de Abril, sus tetas, sus besos, su mano en su coño dándole placer. Karai no pudo evitar más que empezar a sentir lo más increíble, su orgasmo. Ya no era Abril la que la acariciaba, era ella la que se restregaba contra su mano, necesitaba llegar, se estaba volviendo loca de gusto. Recorría su cuerpo, el placer la alcanzaba y Karai se dejó llevar por el. Jadeó sabiendo que no hay nadie detrás de la puerta, si no, estaba segura de que lo habría oído y estaría con los ojos como platos, pero poco le importaba. Finalmente lo alcanzó, me corrió mucho y su flujo recorrió sus labios en demostración de todo lo que su cuerpo había sentido en ese momento.

Viendo que su ahora esposa había tenido la misma satisfacción que ella, Abril, con algo de ayuda de Karai, las acomodó de forma que pudieran arroparse, se acurrucó en el pecho suave de su amada y ambas se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana les esperaba un día ajetreado para llegar al aeropuerto para ir a su viaje soñado a las Bahamas, pero sabían ambas que ese no tan modesto viaje era sólo el inicio de su nueva vida juntas.

Mientras tanto, en un medio desordenado departamento del Bronx, Casey Jones se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando en su computadora algún destino turístico que no sólo estuviera lo más alejado posible de las Bahamas, sino que fuera barato en el pasaje para dos personas, y que no hicieran muchas preguntas. Él adoraba a Karai y Abril, y no sólo porque lo habían invitado a participar en tríos con ellas, y de verdad le daba gusto que fueran felices pero para él aún era una tortura ver lo felices que eran juntas. Así que decidió tomarse un viaje un poquito más largo del que ellas se tomarían en las Bahamas, esperando ya haber superado del todo su enamoramiento adolescente hacia Abril en cuando volviera.

─¿Hallaste algo?─ preguntó Donatello, asomándose de ni más ni menos que debajo del escritorio de Jones─ Sabes que si sientes que no puedes pagarlo tú solo puedes pedirme ayuda, puedo vender otro de mis inventos...─ empezó a decir cuando sintió la mano de Casey en su cabeza, empujándolo de vuelta debajo del escritorio.

─Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso, Casey Jones no necesita ayuda financiera─ declaró el jugador de hockey y vigilante con su típica altanería, sin dejar de revisar en linea, hasta que halló algo que le interesó─ oye, Donnie, ¿no dijiste que siempre quisiste conocer Japón en persona?─ preguntó con ligera diversión.

Fin

Y con esto termino otro fic para mi amigo Bat Dragón. La verdad me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho un poco más largo pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar ya que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir de ésta tipo de fanfics, fanfics yuri debo aclarar, por no decir que intentaba subirlo para su cumpleaños o al menos no tan tarde (sin presiones, no?), debo decir que es mi tercer fic con este tipo de parejas yuri, y es casi poético el hecho de que sea la tercera del primero que hice, ojala les guste.


End file.
